Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent
Episode Summary '''Super 80's': A group of children are filming their own Super 8 movie when a train crashes and brings back the eighties, which destroy the town and capture J.J. Abrams. Captain America's Got Talent: Captain America tries to be an Avenger by showing his cool tricks he can do. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that scientists have discovered water on Mars. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] (Movie Parody of Super 8/Spoof on the 80's) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Mr. Peanut from "Planters" dances but gets eaten (Animated by M. Wartella) (Parody of Mr. Peanut) #Celebrity Mask (Ad Parodies Segment) #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - Jogging Incident (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Segment) #Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard (Ad Parody of Pinocchio DVD Ad) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Puzzle (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Doctor pulls Buzz Lightyear out of Boy's ear (Spoof on Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story). That bot might have been sid because he had a skull shirt. #Car Alarm Clock (Ad Parodies Segment) #Man clears out flies out of Man's truck windshields (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] (TV Parody of America's Got Talent/Spoof on Captain America) #Credits #5-second Cartoon (5-second Cartoon Segment) (From Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard) Pinocchio takes woodshop class, but is afraid that one the planks is his uncle. Gallery Transcript Trivia *Mario's seventh appearance on MAD. First was [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']], second was [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']], third was [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']], fourth was [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']], fifth was [[Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Gaming's Next Top Princess']] and the sixth was [[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']]. *Donkey Kong's third appearance on MAD. 1st was Donkey Strong and the second was ArTHOR. *Papa Smurf, Pac-Man, Madonna, and other 80's stuff appear. *In Captain America's Got Talent, Hulked on Phonics is shown again. *Captain America was riding the Ball of Death which is a similar reference to the Simpsons Movie. *In this episode, the Spy vs. Spy segment is featured in stop-motion animation for the first time. *Third appearance of the Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions segment. The first appearance was [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']], and the second appearance was [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']]. *Second time Pinocchio gets spoofed, the first was [[Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] and now Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard. *The MAD News report is a parody of Looney Tunes. *Pac-Man appeared in Super 80's. His wife, Ms. Pac-Man, appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus. *Mario rides Donkey Kong, even though in the 80's, they were enemies. *Mario and Donkey Kong looked the same from ArTHOR. *Second appearance of "Weird Al" Yankovic. The first appearance was Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth. *ALF makes a cameo appearance in this episode. *The angry mob is a reference to Care Bears. *Mr. Peanut, the mascot of Planters gets spoofed. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Steven Spielberg, Marvin the Martian, Judge, Old Man, Geppetto and Truck Driver *Brian T. Delaney - James Franco, Man with Mask and Car Alarm Clock Announcer *Larry Dorf - Go-Bot and Store Owner *Jason Marsden - Joe Lamb, Phil Coulson and Celebrity Mask Announcer *Nolan North - Charles Kaznyk and Captain America *Rachel Ramras - Alice Dainard, Pinocchio, Bank Teller and Moondragon *Kevin Shinick - Martin, Cary, Iron Man, Mr. Peanut, Piers Morgan, Seth Green, Michael Ian Black, Bruce Banner, Leonardo DiCaprio, Buzz Lightyear, Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard Announcer, Jiminy Cricket and the MAD News anchor *Fred Tatasciore - J. J. Abrams and Nick Fury Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes